<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter's Sun by An0n_Ym0us</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367768">Winter's Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0n_Ym0us/pseuds/An0n_Ym0us'>An0n_Ym0us</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cabins, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Deer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Hot Chocolate, Lesbian Character, Love, POV Lesbian Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/An0n_Ym0us/pseuds/An0n_Ym0us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short love story about two girls. The winter grows colder than expected, but someone knows just how to fix that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janine/Sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter's Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is short and complete, but if I find further inspiration I am open to making a sequel.  Please Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was just like anyone else. Until, I started to pay attention. Little quirks that made me smile, or shake my head. Truly, she appeared normal. With brown eyes, and long brown hair. She always wore these knitted cardigans. She came into the shop every day just before 7:05. She had a rather soft appearance. A bit curvy even, but she covered up most days. It was cold, after all.</p><p> Every time the door chimed, and I spotted those warm eyes with rosy cheeks. My smile changed from my customer one, to something purely genuine. It took a while, but I found myself smiling at her every single day. No matter if it was a bad one or not. “Regular coffee with a shot of expresso!” I’d say proudly. Always waiting for her hum of acknowledgement. She had a rich, deeper voice. A perfect baritone. I fell in love with it. If she sat close enough to where I was working on orders I could just hear her humming the song playing overhead. </p><p>This led to a messed up order or two. My mind would go blank as soon as her voice reached my ears. I even burned my hands at one point. She was so close that she heard me yelp as it happened. My face went cherry as she scrambled to help me. Her kindness would never leave me. It was little things. She would see me scowl at a messy table; then choose to sit there and clean it off. I loved her for many things. Especially the way she would lean further into a good book. I swear her nose could touch the page. Her facial expressions would change with the book. Occasionally, i’d ask her what had happened to her dear characters. Her eyes would light up, and she would lay the world out in front of me. I held onto every word. She was very excitable. </p><p>I adored her for things too. Like noticing when my eyes seemed dull, and my spirit sullen. It never took her more than a second to spot my facade. She’d then spend the rest of her time in the shop trying to make me laugh. My favorite time she did this, she held up a hand. Scurrying out of the shop, leaving me confused. The bell ringing harshly in my ears as she came bursting back in. Her theatre costume half on, and shirt backwards. Needless to say, my day was infinitely better.</p><p> She had a heart of gold, but without a kindled flame metal goes cold. In the dead of winter, her eyes raged like the storm outside. Her cheeks were pale, but her eyes scared me the most. Cold, and blank she didn’t even acknowledge me. She sat, isolated, and far away from everyone else. If I hadn’t watched her close the door myself I’d believe it was still wide open. Allowing the icy winds to freeze over my heart. What had happened to my beautiful sunshine? </p><p>There was no humming. With chapped lips, and shaky hands she nursed a coffee. I stared, unwavering and disheartened. Without a second thought I left the counter unattended. Stealing a seat from a neighboring table. “Hey sunshine.” I murmured. “Not today.” She sighed, fingers tracing the rings on the wooden table. “Talk to me.” I begged. “A part of me died today, along with my mother.” My heart dropped to my stomach. I felt empty, and lost. She couldn’t even look me in the eye, as tears fell down her pitiful cheeks. I got up, damning my own tears up for another time.</p><p> “Let’s get out of here.” She seemed surprised at the offer. Still, her eyes were hollow. She nodded, a small hum leaving her chapped lips. I gave her my best sunshine smile. “I think you’ll like this place.” With her interest piqued, I grabbed her cold hand. Wrapping it in my shaking warm one. I took a breath, she had been strong for me. I will do the same, for as long as she needs. </p><p>The leather was icy, making its way to my skin. I shivered, and fought with the heater of the car. After five minutes or so on the road, the car started to warm. I watched as she put her hands over the heaters. Like one would to a campfire. I gave a little smile. There’s my little sunshine. She seemed to grow warmer with the sound of my music. Quietly humming along. Finally, she spoke to me. “Where are we going?” I glanced at her shortly. “Somewhere special. I’ll tell you why once we get there.” She nodded, eyes trailing after white trees. My heart was thumping in my chest harshly. I hadn’t shared this place with many people. I hoped she would love it as much as I did. Though, I didn’t know if that was possible. </p><p>After about thirty minutes we pulled up to a little cabin. Snow was layered over the roof. I could just barely make out the name painted on the mailbox. “Reese” She whispered. I hummed, nodding my head. I got out of the car, opening her door. “The stones are slippery.” I spoke, holding her hand tightly. Turns out, that was wise. As soon as we set foot on the pathway, she slipped. Dragging us both down. With a squeak, her face scrunched. Expecting to hit solid ground. I yanked her back towards me, gripping her waist tightly. She blushed, looking down. “Sorry.” She chuckled, embarrassed. I nodded my head curtly, deciding to hold her close.</p><p> We walked up the three stairs, our footprints exposing small painted hands. A little “J” appearing under my boot. She looked back, pointing at them. “My brother and I used to live with our grandpa.” I spoke with pride. She looked back at me. “Who’s J?” I laughed loudly. “My first name is Janine. I go by JJ to family. My work just calls me by my nickname, and ended up making my name tag say it.” She seemed surprised. A little, “Oh.” escaping her lips. I kicked the doormat. The key clanking on the wooden porch. “Still here.” I chuckled to myself.</p><p> I felt her eyes on my back. “Welcome home, sunshine.” When we walked inside her gaze filled with stars. Christmas lights were wrapped around the ceiling. The smell of christmas trees filling my nose. A collection of silly little mugs filled shelf after shelf. I snatched my favorite one, and another I knew she would like. It had a reindeer painted by my brother on it. It had a cartoony little grin. “Hot chocolate?” I questioned, but I already knew what she would say. I grabbed the softest blanket in the cabin, and wrapped her in it. Pulling it gently around her shoulders, and leaning in close to her face. “The magic hasnt even started sunshine.” I whispered.</p><p> I started up a fire in the fireplace. I left only the christmas lights on. “You ready?” I asked. She was getting excited now. A smile breaking through the ice. I opened the blinds, exposing a field chock full of deer. They were grazing quietly. The fawns chasing one another. She gasped, holding her blanket tight she stumbled to the window. “I’ve never seen so many! Janine! Look!” She pointed, her face getting color back in it. I knew what she was pointing at. “The albino deer is named Joey. He came along the day my grandpa died. Hasn’t left since.” I spoke quietly, sitting next to her by the window. Sipping hot chocolate. We watched them until there wasn’t any light left in the sky. </p><p>The crackling of the fire filled the room. “Sunshine?” She turned to me, face glowing in the lights. “I love you.” A tear fell from one of her eyes. Then another, and they didn’t stop. She kissed me, again, and again, and again. Her lips were warm, and she tasted of chocolate. I could taste the salt of her tears in my mouth. I wrapped us both in the blanket, and held her as close as possible. I spoke to her in ways she couldn’t even hear. My arms wrapped around her. “I promise to always be here for you.” My fervent kisses filling her mouth. “I love you so much.” My eyes looking so deeply into her tired ones. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p> I pulled her on top of me, simply to rest. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best choice to sleep on the floor. I don’t regret it, though. My view in the morning was just as beautiful as last night. So peaceful, with lips parted. I could barely hear her soft breaths. Her face wasn’t tense, like yesterday. I pushed her hair out of her face. Rubbing the pad of my thumb over her cheek. “I will never grow tired of being with you.” I whispered, choked up. A tear slid out of my eye. </p><p>Maybe I loved her too much, but, maybe I didn’t love her enough. I can fix that, easily. All she has to do is exist, and I’ll find myself loving her beyond definition. </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>